Lasswell
|affiliation=Kingdom of Grandshelt |occupation=Commander |race=Human |gender=Male |height=188cm |weight=85kg |hair=Black |eye=Blue |type=playable |job=Knight |weapon=Swords, great swords, katanas |armor=Light shields, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor |limitbreak=2★: Sword Flash 3★: Retribution 4★: Judgment 5-6★: Azure Sky |japaneseva=Yūsuke Kobayashi''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' |gameplay=true }} Lasswell is one of the central characters of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A renowned knight from the Kingdom of Grandshelt, he is Rain's childhood friend and adopted brother, and treats his adoptive father, Sir Raegen, with great respect. Together, the two are granted the power of visions by the mysterious Fina so that they can save their world, Lapis. He serves as the deuteragonist of the first season and the main protagonist of the second season. He wields the sword Purple Lightning, which is featured in the game's logo, along with Rain's weapon and Fina herself. In the second season he wields both blades. Profile Appearance Lasswell has blue eyes and long, black hair. He wears a brown shirt with a purple and silver coat adorned with a rank stripe on his right arm: two down arrows and two horizontal lines and a large assortment of belts. His attire is complete with black pants, silver leg-guards, and black gloves. Lasswell's Season Two appearance remains largely unchanged from his first appearance, except that he has his hair drawn back in a ponytail. He also wears a red epaulette with golden borders on his left shoulder, with Crimson Saber resting on his back. Personality Lasswell is in many ways the opposite of Rain: level-headed, calm, and strict; he is the voice of reason in the party and rarely acts out of his emotions. He doesn't tolerate careless behavior and is easily peeved by Rain, and while he generally follows his friend's lead, Lasswell does voice his objections due to his no-nonsense and cautious attitude. He is also a diligent worker who is entirely devoted to his duties and training. Unlike Rain, Lasswell is shown to be rather clueless about romantic feelings, whether they are his own or those of others. Perhaps due to his own past, he has a soft spot for orphaned children, as seen with Emma. Even if his hard-earned skills rival Rain's natural talent, Lasswell harbors conflicting feelings of trust and inadequacy toward his lifelong friend, and considers himself inferior to Rain. Mostly due to a feeling that he owes Rain's family (in particular, Sir Raegen, for whom Lasswell holds the utmost respect) a debt of gratitude for taking him in when he was orphaned at a young age, Lasswell has taken upon himself to protect Rain—going as far to refuse to drink water and almost die from dehydration while crossing the Zadehl Desert so as to save water for Rain in case he needed it. It is also a way to honor the memory of Raegen, although he struggles with the knowledge that this lineage is not his own: although all but raised by him as a true son, and being Rain's older brother more than anything else, Lasswell does not refer to himself as part of Raegen's family. Story Season One Early life As an infant, Lasswell's parents were killed by monsters. As his father had been a friend of Sir Raegen, Raegen and his wife, Sophia, took Lasswell in and raised him alongside Rain. Sir Raegen taught the young Lasswell many things (including knowledge about the power of visions, and a story about Aldore and Hess), but also mentored him in the arts of the sword. As a child, Lasswell wanted to master Raegen's signature move, Tranquility, for which he practiced every minute of the day and night for a long time. He managed to learn the move on his own, but when he thought of showing Raegen, who was overseeing Rain's training, Lasswell saw Rain learning Tranquility in the blink of an eye. It was then than Lasswell realized that Rain had a special gift he would never have, and knew for certain that he was not Raegen's son. In frustration, Lasswell continued training until Raegen approached him and asked him why he pushed himself so hard. Lasswell answered that he wanted to be strong – stronger than Rain, Raegen himself and everyone else – and that he did not want to give up. Seeing his determination, Raegen then gave Lasswell his own sword, Purple Lightning, telling him to become greater than Raegen ever could. One day, Rain touched a powerful crystal and his arm began to glow with a strange light, but his health began to deteriorate. Soon after that, Sir Raegen went missing. Although Rain got better, Raegen never came back. Upon his mysterious disappearance, both Lasswell and Rain sought to enter the Royal Guard as Raegen had done. During their training days as squires, both friends met Charlotte; due to the three being evenly matched, they often sparred together, but as Rain often skipped training, Lasswell and Charlotte spent a lot of time together. The three eventually became knights, and sometime after Rain turned eighteen, he and Lasswell were given shared command of the kingdom's airship fleet. Grandshelt As Rain and Lasswell patrol the skies under the king's orders, they are attacked by a horde of monsters. When they defeat them, a girl encased in crystal appears and advises them to hurry to the Earth Shrine, warning them of the Earth Crystal's shattering. Together, the two make it to the shrine's innermost chamber, where they find an armor-clad man contemplating the crystal. Though Lasswell and Rain try to defend the crystal, the man almost kills them and shatters the Earth Crystal before leaving. The girl in the crystal, Fina, then reappears, grants them the power of visions and teleports them away. Outside the shrine, the duo finds their airship wrecked and their men killed by the armored man, and so decide to report the incident to the king. Forced to travel on foot, they make their way to Grandshelt Castle, only to find it sieged. They rescue the king, but the armor-clad man reappears; he notices that they have the power of visions, and reveals himself as Veritas of the Dark, one of the Sworn Six of Paladia, and tries to kill them. Fina protects them, though, and her encasement shatters. After Veritas leaves, Lasswell and Rain take the amnesiac Fina and the king to the medics and resolve to travel to Dirnado to protect the Wind Crystal. On their way to Lodin, Fina follows them to join their crusade. Although Lasswell objects, he reluctantly agrees when Rain vouches for her; it is not until after she obtains the heathaze bloom to prove that she can be useful that Lasswell fully accepts her in the party. On Grandport, they hear that Veritas has gone to the Lanzelt Ruins, and follow him there, but he proves too powerful once again. Back on Grandport, the trio hires a ship, which makes a stop in Kolobos Isle. There, they save Emma from zombies and Lasswell accepts to escort her to the Shrine of Decay so that she can confirm whether his mother has died or not. At the shrine, they meet Dr. Lazarov – an ally of the Veritas and the man behind the zombie plague –, but he manages to escape. The trio returns to Kolobos Port, where they bid farewell to Emma and resume their journey to Dirnado. Halfway, the ship is destroyed by Leviathan and the trio is washed up to Maranda Coast. Dirnado Fina, briefly returning to her original persona, asks Rain whether he will choose Aldore or Hess, but passes out and forgets all about it. Still, the trio makes it to Dilmagia, where they request an airship from the master engineer Lid. Though she refuses to ask the military, she offers to guide them to the Wind Shrine and permanently joins the party upon discovering her brother Evan working on the ''Invincible'', for the Sworn Six. They best Veritas of the Heavens in battle, but he manages to destroy the Wind Crystal. Olderion Now committed to the intention of stopping the Sworn Six, Lid helps them request an airship, which allows them to travel to Olderion. They soon meet Nichol, who is in search of his sister Luka to purify the waters of Lake Dorr and put an end to the monster attacks harassing the Aquapolis. The party escorts the siblings to protect them and the Water Crystal. At the Lake, they find that Veritas of the Waters has polluted the waters by injuring the water god, Leviathan. Though the esper attacks them, Luka's prayers reach him (causing him to attack Veritas) and, after giving Fina access to the Water Crystal, she descends to the bottom of the lake to purify the waters and heal Leviathan. The next day, Waters makes use of the Sacred Ring of Paladia and floods the Aquapolis, and the party confronts him at the wharf. In the struggle, Dark Fina awakens and defeats Waters, forcing him to flee. The party pursues him to the north sea on Mercedes's ship, and manage to take the ring away from him – yet, Rain's power is awakened once more. As they make way for the Water Shrine, Lasswell looks after Rain's health, which worsens as time passes. He is saved, as is the Aquapolis, when Fina uses the Water Crystal's shattered remains brimming with Elle's power in conjunction to the sacred ring. In spite of his loss, Nichol permanently joins the party and suggests that they go to Zoldaad next. Zoldaad At Zoldaad, Lasswell accompanies the rest of the party in their quest for the Fire Crystal. While in the train they meet Jake who flirts with the ladies gifting them a rose and taking his leave. Subsequently they are confused to be rebels by the imperial soldiers and forced to flee. They reach the Rebel's base where they meet Jake who requests their help in overthrowing Emperor Sozhe as he has plans to invade Grandshelt, forcing the knights' involvement. As they attempt to destroy key facilities, they meet Veritas of the Flame, Lasswell's sword forger who easily blasts them with a Firaga Spell, calling them weak and unworthy of the blade, greatly enraging Lasswell. Rain who voices his anger towards his father demands Lasswell to discard the blade but he refuses as it means too much for him. Lasswell is eventually injured by a machine and hides his wounds in order to continue. At the Fire Shrine they meet the Flamelord again intending to destroy the Fire Crystal. Now with ignited resolve to achieve greater power, Purple Lightning resonates and grants Lasswell the strength to overpower Flame but his wounds take the best of him. Veritas of the Dark appears soon after and heals both of them in order to have a two on two battle with Rain and Lasswell. The Grandshelt Knights defeat the armored men forcing them to retreat. Jake however destroys the Fire Crystal in order to ensure his people's safety. Lasswell travels with the party as they attempt to strike right at the Zoldaad capital only to be caught as per Jake's "strategy", and forced to fight in the arena. There they recognize Dr. Lazarov who is an adviser of the emperor. The party is jailed but rescued by Amelia the personal maid of prince Shera who has been imprisoned on charges of treason. They rescue him and make their way towards the throne where they fight Sozhe and defeat him, restoring his sanity and passing his duties to his son before dying. The party then pursues Lazarov who is abroad the Invincible, but Bahamut who was freed from the Fire Crystal, blasts the airship. The party then catch up to Lazarov and with Evan's help are able to board the Invincible and defeat the mad scientist, however the airship is taken back by Veritas of the Heavens. Back on Zoldaad's capital the party is met by Sakura who promises to provide answers related to the Sworn Six if they escort her back to Mysidia. Mysidia The party travels with her as accorded. Lasswell realizes that Sakura is a comrade of Raegen and vows to escort her properly. Sakura is impressed that he was able to figure it. As the party reaches Mysidia they are forced to protect the Light Crystal from Veritas of the Light and Veritas of the Earth. At the chamber, the Paladians ambush the party as the Earthlord uses a quaking attack to expel them. He uses his shield to summon the Demon Wall to get in their way. The party defeats the monster and find Sakura being taken hostage. The Earthlord infuses Fina with his own power in order to awaken Dark Fina to satiate his lust for battle. Sakura teleports herself and the party away as she reasons they need Dark Fina to win. The awakening however is slowly erasing Fina so the party tries to perform a ritual to save her. To do so Sakura uses a special book in the Magic Library to allow them to navigate through a world of Dark Fina's past memories. The party travels the world and learns of the Sworn Six' past and the war between Aldore and Hess. They are forced to return as the Lightlord threatens them. The party defeats the Lightlord who reveals the Darklord to be Raegen, leaving the party confused as to why Raegen is also a traitor to them. The Lightlord tries to blast them with an Ultima Spell but Sakura teleports them away. They try to perform the ritual once more at the top of the Mysidian Tower, evading the Earthlord as well. The party returns to the memory world as they participate in the plan of that world's Darklord as they come to learn even more about the war and the Sworn Six's motivations. The party returns to the real world with Fina saved but with Dark Fina existing in parallel. The Lightlord and Earthlord attack them and are defeated. Rain discovers that the Sworn Six were betrayed by their nation and they want revenge against its leaders. The Darklord confirms this as he orders the two to retreat while vowing to destroy everything precious to Rain. Gronoa As the party travels to Gronoa in order to find the Dark Crystal, the last one remaining. They encounter an enraged Veritas of the Light who tries to kill them but is defeated and falls from a cliff. Later, Dark Fina alerts them that the Dark Elf a fellow sage has awakened and aims to destroy everything on his path, having went mad due to the extended time sealed. They pursue the Sage of Hess and battle him, but he unleashes the magic power he had been accumulating and blasts them, while resuming his path. Veritas of the Light who recovered from her wounds goes after the Dark Elf refusing to let him destroy the Crystal vowing to do so herself instead. She is defeated and tries to provokes Rain into killing her, but he refuses and goes after the Dark Elf. This time trying to cancel his spell with their own magic power, but this fails as the Sage puts his own life on his attack and blasts them. As the Dark Elf approaches Rain, the Lightlord defends him and blasts the Sage with an attack of her own, killing him. She retreats promising to settle the score for good. Preparing for the final battle, Lasswell who has been incessantly training since the beginning of his journey, has been able to achieve and incredible level of power through sheer discipline alone. His strength is such that while sparring with Rain and the others he feels they are being weak and sloppy, slowly realizing the power he has gained and feeling conflicted about what he has achieved. Veritas of the Frost who had laid dormant, awakens and terrorizes a town freezing its people. Promising to release them, using them as hostages he forces the party to fight with one another to fight the strongest amongst them. Lasswell first fights Nichol who lets him know he's aware of Lasswell's newfound strength. The strategist is no match for Lasswell. Next is Jake who is also aware of Lasswell's growth and attempts to provoke him as he is aware he feels guilt over surpassing Rain. Jake is also easily defeated by Lasswell who held back, causing Jake to punch him and scold him. Lasswell still conflicted bursts out. He faces Rain at last, and holds back. Rain notices this and asks him to fight seriously. Lasswell's emotions explodes and he trounces Rain in a flash. As he sees his friend defeated he admits he never wanted to surpass Rain, nor be weaker than him, just stand by his side. Seeing his weakness has hurt his best friend, Rain releases his dormant power and proves an equal match for Lasswell. The two clash with Tranquility and Rain wins. Lasswell is able to finally move onwards. The party then confronts Veritas of the Frost who places a timed spell on the Crystal to destroy. They defeat him outside the time but the Crystal doesn't break. The Sworn Six of Paladia appear, now empowered intending to defeat them. They notice the Frostlord and invite him back to their group, but he is revealed to be none other than Raegen and fights with the party. The battle for the Crystal rages, but the land becomes unstable, so Sakura and Raegen are forced to teleport everyone to Pharm. Pharm The party travels the land in order to find the Dark Crystal. As they clash with different members of the Sworn Six, Lasswell and Rain duel the empowered Flamelord. They defeat him and the man praises Lasswell for being able to wield his sword properly know. Lasswell and Rain show their respect to the Flamelord as a man who fought with an honor and no hatred in his heart. Eventually the party catches up to the Darklord as he had defeated Raegen. The party intends to settle the score with their primary enemy and fight Veritas of the Dark in a final battle. They defeat him and his identity is revealed as a Vision of Raegen summoned by Veritas of the Light. Before the party can rejoice Sol and Behemoth K destroy the Crystal, and blast the party with a Holy Spell. The Darklord is killed by the Behemoth as the Sages move to the Gate in order to destroy the world. Land of the Crystals The party travels across the giant structure in order to catch up to the Sages. Fina begins to debilitate and with the help of Veritas of the Light and Veritas of the Water are able to catch up to the Sages. Sol leaves the Behemoth to take care of them as the monster proves too strong and resilient. The remaining two of the Sworn Six then teleport away with the Behemoth to allow the party to continue. Sol places a barrier that can only be broken by the power of Hess' Sages. Fina further debilitates and it is revealed that her existence is banishing as both Finas cannot exist in the same place while she is an irregularity. Dark Fina contacts them through a Spell and declares her intentions to become the new Earth Crystal to buy them time, save Fina from destruction, passing her Sage powers to her. The party catches up to Sol and defeat him, but he reveals his ultimate weapon the Chaotic Darkness. The monster blasts the land below, distorting the dimensions, creating a Floating Continent where the beast lays. Raegen converses with Lasswell intending to tell him the truth of his origins after the battle ends, although Raegen is internally conflicted that Lasswell doesn't call him "Dad" while trying to approach him. The party is once more confronted by the Behemoth who teleports before them, having defeated the Lightlord and Waterlord. However the beast himself was weakened as a result and the party defeats him. The dying Sage now with his sanity back, pleads with them to free Sol the same way. The party finds an empowered Sol who attempts to kill them. The party tries to prove they can fight without hatred for him and defeat him. Sol gloats they fought with hatred for him and their faces displayed such emotion. Rain states it wasn't Sol that he hated but his inability to save the Sage and be able to understand him. Sol retreats vowing to kill Rain. The party is able to find and face the Chaotic Darkness and defeat it, however the monster regenerates now with a barrier. Lasswell echoes Rain's sentiment that they can defeat it but they are swallowed by the darkness. The prayers of all the people they encountered, help them regain their senses and break through the Chaotic Darkness' barrier. Evan riding the Invincible, guides the party to face the monstrosity, destroying it for good. As the Gate must be closed Raegen reveals his plan, to awaken to his Aldore's power and use it to seal the gate. The operation is risky but he's confident he can do it. Lasswell and Raegen share an emotional moment together as the former calls the latter "Dad". Raegen attempts to close the gate but is unsuccessful as his strength has been drained. Rain awakens to his own power in order to assist Raegen, as Lasswell puts his trust into Rain. The gate begins to close but Sol appears and intends to use his own life to force the Gate wide open. Rain flies and intercepts the mad Sage with the clash causing both of them to disappear. As the party is flabbergasted and saddened at Rain's apparent death, Lasswell is confident that Rain is alive and vows to find him. Several months later he sets on an expedition with Raegen in order to find Rain. The two now have a much more direct parent-son relationship. Season Two Gameplay Lasswell is one of the two starting units, alongside Rain. His job is that of a Knight and his main role is Physical Damage, although he also has access to Ice and Wind Black Magic. He starts the game at 2★, but can awakened up to 6★, and can equip swords, great swords and katanas, as well as light shields, helms, clothes, light armors, heavy armors and accessories. His Limit Bursts deal Ice Physical Damage, to one or all enemies depending on his Rarity level. For the Night of the Pumpkin event, a Global-exclusive limited-time "Dracu Lasswell" unit was released, which unlike his story version, has a 5-6★ Rarity and features different abilities, although they too are geared towards his Physical Damage role. Its Trust Master reward is the Vampire Cloak. Another limited-time variant unit, "Hunter Lasswell", was available during the collaboration with Monster Hunter Explore. From Season Two onwards, "Knight of Ice and Fire Lasswell" , a 5-6★ Rare Summon, has been available in the JP version. Other appearances Lasswell has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect'' as an obtainable outfit. *''Triple Triad'' as a series of cards. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Lasswell has made key guest appearances in the following non-''Final Fantasy'' games: *''Brave Frontier'' as a playable character. *''Monster Hunter Explore'' as an outfit. *''Imperial SaGa'' as a playable character. *''Star Ocean Anamnesis'' as a playable character. Gallery ;Artwork and Renders FFBE Lasswell Concept Art.png|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art featuring Rain, Lasswell and Fina. FFBE Artwork.png|Artwork of Lasswell, Fina and Rain designed by Ryōma Itō. FF_Brave_Exvius_Amano_Artwork.png|Artwork of Rain and Lasswell facing a monster by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE_trio_-_Amano_illustration.jpg|Artwork of Rain, Fina and Lasswell by Yoshitaka Amano. ;Screenshots FFBE-LasswellRain-opening.png|Rain and Lasswell in the CG opening. FFBE_Cast.png|Rain alongside the rest of the game's party. ;Sprites FFBE 005 Lasswell.png|No. 0005 Lasswell (2★). FFBE 006 Lasswell.png|No. 0006 Lasswell (3★). FFBE 007 Lasswell.png|No. 0007 Lasswell (4★). FFBE 008 Lasswell.png|No. 0008 Lasswell (5★). FFBE 629 Hunter Lasswell.png|No. 0629 Hunter Lasswell (5★). FFBE 772 Lasswell.png|No. 0772 Ice Knight Lasswell (5★). FFBE 8003 Dracu Lasswell.png|No. 8003 Dracu Lasswell (5★). FFBE 8071 Lasswell.png|No. 8071 Swordsman Lasswell (4★). ;Animations FFBE Lasswell animation.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation2.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation3.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation4.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation5.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation6.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation7.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation8.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation9.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation2.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation3.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation4.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation5.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation6.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation7.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation8.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation9.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation2.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation3.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation4.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation5.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation6.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation7.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation8.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation9.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation2.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation3.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation4.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation5.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation6.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation7.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation8.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation9.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. References Category:Main characters Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius characters